ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Libell Uchiha
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Libell 'Character Last Name' Uchiha 'IMVU Username' LibellUchiha 'Nickname (optional)' Lib or Flower 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 10/31/194 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Japanese 'Height' 4'11" 'Weight' 89 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Libell has a scar in the shape of an 'X' on her left cheeck from one of her encounters with blood thirsty Shinobi. She also has a tattoo on her stomach, Back, And chest bone. 'Affiliation' Unknown. 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' When you sum Libells personaity up in words around strangers you'd get a skiddish, Quiet, On edge, Scared little girl is what others have said about her, But those who have met her angered side say she is like a terrible monster, Looking for it's next victum to claim in her merciless claws to tear apart untill there is nothing but dust left.Others have said she is a kind and spirited girl in more then one way and others have written in multipule ways that she can be cruel and abbusive when needed as well as kind and careing when the time calls for it.In more descriptive words Libells personalitly is just a jumble of things and when the time comes for it the one that is needed most shows through the armour she has built up as well as her gaurd to help her with the problem that is present. 'Behaviour' Libell is a peacful girl when not disturbed by threats and other nonsense others bring, She can read people very well or so she has been told so.She sits and watches untill she decides if someone is a threat or not, Then she usually hides so that way a fight does not accure. 'Nindo (optional)' "Oh no...Well looks like it's time to stand." 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Libells family is somewhat blood somewhat not blood, Even though they are Uchiha Libell is still adopted by them.There is her loving yet scary mother and father, Her mother being kind to her and her brothers and sister but cruel to those who dare defey her and her Father, Strong, Cruel and yes very happy with his wife.Even though Libell is like the runt in the litter, Being the smallest and all, Her brothers and sister keep her going straight as they always do. 'Ninja Class ' Academy student 'Element One' Unknown. 'Element Two' Unknown. 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Strength:Chakra fused lullabies~Makes the enimy either very tired to where they can't fight or make them go insane untill a blow is brought to them to kill them.~ 'Weaknesses' Weakness:Anger~When pushed a little over her edge her thoughts and actions become blinded and she ends up bloody after her anger leaves her thoughts, Untill then she can't see anything clearly and is basically thrashing at the wind.~ 'Chakra colour' Purple. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' Bully:Renti Hozigaki~About 17 years old, Constantly calls Libell names and pushes her around, Even attacks her at times.~ 'Background Information' When Libell Uchiha was born she was different from the rest of the Uchihas straight away, She didn't fit in and she didn't have the attitude the others did, She actually seemed peacful.By the age of Seven, Libell was declaired the outcast of the clan and of her village, By the age of Nine her village was sloughtered, As was her parents right in front of her eyes.She was a lonely, Sad, and Terrified girl, Her past life was horrible not to mention.She was asleep when it happened, She heard her mothers scream and when she did she dashed down the stairs and saw an akatsuki kill her father.Her mother threw a necklace at her before she was killed, The young Libell picked it up and ran outside before the strange man could even notice her.She saw bloody bodies everywhere, She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around, Seeing the man that killed her mother and father, Just looking down at her, She bit his hand and screamed makeing him covor his ears.She ran and saw her brother and sister dead, Her friends, Dead, Everyone she knew and cared for, They were all dead...She saw an akatsuki about to kill her best friend, Which was her only friend, She ran at him and tackled him crying and punching him, Her friend got away but two other akatsuki member's picked her up by her arm's, The one she was punching looked at her with harmful green eyes and said in a cold voice"You're just a kid what can you do about your villages death?.."She screamed at him and made him fall backwords from the high pitched sound, As she jumped up kicking the akatsuki member on her left in the face, She then flipped the one on her right over her shoulder.She ran away from the deathly village and never looked back at her horrid past. Libell found a village and new family that was Uchiha as well when she was Ten, She began a new life and the past that haunted her became less and less visable in her present and future. She grew through the years by training lightly and watching others, But mostly she was getting bullied and she found herself running each day from the bully who was named Renti Hozigaki.Oh how she hated that boy, He was Seventeen and tall with broad shoulders, Dark blue hair, And eyes that were as dark a brown as the dead trees were in the winter. By the time Libell was Eleven she had all ready left her village and found herself wandering through the snowy lands. She didn't mind the cold but she continuosly reached for her real mothers necklace, A solid gold and carefully engraved locket with a picture of her real family inside and a saying that said "When one stands the others stand as well...But when one falls all falls.." She memorized it all her life so that way she could follow in her mothers foot steps. When she turned Twelve she searched for a new village to live in but her main goal, One out of many, Was to find the one who killed her mother and father in front of her and kill him no matter the cost. 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))